Jason Chesterfield
Jason Chesterfield is a character in the Walkyverse and Dumbing of Age continuities. First introduced in Roomies!, he's best known for his signature bowtie and disdainful British attitude. Walkyverse Jason Chesterfield is unique among SEMME agents in two important respects: he's not an abductee and he's British. He's also the son of noted inter-dimensional traveler Dargon Chesterfield, but because he was born after they jumped to the Walkyverse he was an outsider in his family and the JFO. So he left and through an interesting set of circumstances joined SEMME, where again he found himself an outsider among his peers. That said, he's one of the few competent and mentally stable leaders at SEMME. He's also got a thing for Sal. Pre-SEMME Born literally moments after his father and his crew fled their native Universe, at first his father had hope for him. But then they figured out there was a Wanderer in the Walkyverse, meaning that Jason would be detectable by him while the rest of his father's organization would not be. He stuck with it for awhile, and even had a relationship with Penny during their teenage years. However, he and his father gradually grew more distant over the years and he decided to get out. Specifically, he eventually got out to Denver, Colorado, a quiet city in the American Rockies (at least it used to be quiet). Enjoying a drink at a local pub, he met Sal Walters for the first time. Meeting Sal Trying to get Sal to talk, Jason out his cover story that he is the son of a "rich British industrialist" and he's just traveling around the world "searching out new adventures". 4 Sufficiently tired of Jason's attempts to socialize, Sal fled the bar only to find the Head Alien. So she dove back in, bringing the Aliens with her, and asked for Jason's help fighting them off (which, in the end, she doesn't really need). Sal then fled for good, but Jason decided to follow, claiming that because of his "involvement" that he has to, but really because Sal is "short and attractive." The Head Alien then gave chase again, but they get rescued by Alan. As he prepared to (presumably) take them to SEMME HQ, more Alien activity began to occur in Denver as HA's minions reported that their next test subject was already in town.6 And there they met Tony, Walky, Beef, and Hooks for the first time.7 And there he would witness, to his great frustration, the origins of Sal's relationship with Tony.8 Beginnings at SEMME A bunch of fishy things popped up at the same time when that group joined SEMME. When Jason joined SEMME, they noticed his cover story didn't check out. ("Legally, Jason didn't exist."9) They also saw how nosy he was about Sal's past, as though she knew something that he really needed to. Alan insisted, though, that he assigned to Sal's squad. (This is also when Alan claimed Walky and Sal were not abductees.) We know that Jason knew Sal was "important" to his father's plans, but what exactly Jason knew about her beforehand isn't known.10 Year Zero Since Jason is not an abductee, he was one of the few at SEMME not to succumb to the Head Alien's control on the night of Year Zero. Thus he found himself in charge of what was left of Squad 128, namely, himself, Joyce, and (nominally) Sal. Thanks to Joyce, he was forced to be around the decidedly immature Walky as they gathered the passed out agents and then headed off to the Alien base at the Bermuda Triangle. After Sal destroyed the mind-control device, they followed her back to Washington, D.C. where Jason's attempts to get Sal to not go off killing everyone failed.11 However, as a result of Year Zero, Jason became commander of Squad 128, a position he'd hold for nearly three years. Post-Year Zero Relatively, things settled down after Year Zero for Jason and the rest of 128. He and Sal became quasi-parental figures to the rest of the squad, especially Walky and Joyce. (This is evident in the The Talk storyline.) After the Anti-Joyce incident, Jason was one of the first to try to welcome her back to the Squad.12 Nonetheless, he failed to really get anywhere with Sal.13 This was pretty much the status quo until events in the Martian Embassy led to the death of Big Boss, and then to Sal leaving SEMME. Post-Sal For a while, things settled down again for Jason, except for the time his "mind was destroyed forever." Well, and when (since Sal was gone) Walky and Joyce asked Jason for advice about their respective sex lives. Despite official orders to the contrary, Jason partnered with Walky and Joe in tracking down Sal's whereabouts. While on the road, Joe forced Jason to perhaps realize that a suit and bow-tie are not always appropriate dress, even if you are British. Unfortunately for him (and anyone else with color vision), he decided to emulate Joe a little too closely. They did eventually find Sal, but failed to retrieve her. But on the way back, Jason did find some new casual, yet respectable, clothes. Meanwhile, back at SEMME, things got about as normal as they ever did. Jason filled his usual role as patriarch and mediator and snapped off the occasional one-liner. Then a bunch of other stuff happened and the Head Alien gained the power of the Martian fleet and attacked Denver. Aliens Invade Denver! Under Jason's leadership, 128 was one of the first squads present that day. They split up: Joyce and Walky paid the Head Alien a visit while Jason and the others stayed on the ground, with Jason proving a soft landing platform for the newly resurrected Tony.22 Jason was on the receiving end of a few more of Tony's blows, but in the process we learned a little more about how Jason actually felt about Tony and his relationship with Sal. Jason sicced Mike on Tony in an attempt to turn off his brainwashing, which in the end sorta worked.23 Meanwhile, Joyce fought Sal up on the Martian ship. Suddenly, a SEMME-craft appeared to fire on them, and caused the Martian craft to crash into SEMME HQ.24 Jason and the newly-sane Tony entered the rubble to search for Sal. However, Tony got lost and they arrived just in time to see Danny and Sal embrace. ("Welcome to Planet Jason.")25 At some point in the ensuing melee with The Cheese, Jason took a shot to the abdomen. He apparently got better on the quick, as he was back at the apartment before most got out of the hospital. "What We Need is Information..." Joe was assigned to Squad 128, and things settled down a bit. Then SEMME discovered whose password authorized the launch of the SEMME-craft that fired on Joyce and Sal: Jason's. He was subsequently placed under house arrest. One day, he disappeared, and Walky became commander of 128. In the comic, this is where Tony reveals to Walky what little of Jason SEMME did know when he joined. (See the "Beginnings at SEMME" section above for the run down on that.) Meanwhile, Jason gets back in touch with his past, searching for information about what his father's organization had been up to as of late. Turns out, in order to manipulate Sal into destroying all the Aliens, the JFO began to abduct her and brainwash her. Asking about Walky, "Mr. Guy" replies that he would not need to be brainwashed because "he won't be as hard to manipulate."28 Apparently getting the information he wanted, Jason took his leave. Escape Armed with this newfound information on JFO's activities, Jason attempted to convince Sal to break herself out of prison. Sal refused to budge, convinced that her actions were of her own will. However, a guard shot Jason in the arm, and so Sal busted out of her cell and used the bulletproof glass as a shield and told Jason that he was "kidnapping" her. They eventually bust through the walls and back into the free world. She takes him to Mary to get the arm fixed up, and then they head to the East Coast to investigate JFO some more, but not before they re-establish the status quo. They reached JFO's New York headquarters, where Penny revealed to Sal the nature of JFO. The situation reached a boiling point, but then Jason's dad informed Penny that Squad 135 has found their "origin point" in London and Penny's troops need to go wipe SEMME's computer to erase any traces of their existence.29 Jason and Sal fled back to Denver, unwittingly bringing the JFO with them A bunch of other stuff happened, but in the meantime Penny herself arrived at the scene to lead the mindwiping of nearly all of SEMME. Distracted, Jason and Sal find the Power Booster Rod and gave it to Joyce, who alerted The Cheese. He's less than thrilled about the large group of inter-dimensional invaders present, who then beat a hasty retreat. Jason acted as the representative for SEMME and got on a first name basis with the Cheese. Linda is less than pleased with the re-appearance of the duo, but Jason reveals that the JFO is the organization that brainwashed her and framed her for the deaths of the Martians. Intrigued, she allows Jason and Sal to continue "unofficially" spying on the JFO. Digging Up Some Dirt After giving some tactful, yet terse advice to Walky, Jason and Sal prepared to head out, but first Sal wanted to see Danny again. She does so, some angst is exchanged, but in the end they make up. (This was probably the first time in the comic Jason really said anything about his emotions out loud, though.) They had a dramatic moment before heading off to London. Meanwhile, Penny shot Dargon in the face several times. About 8 months or so later, Jason and Sal report to Big Boss and gave their history of the JFO. They also discovered that the attack on Joyce and Sal previously blamed on Jason was the JFO trying to prevent them from discovering the resurrection tube with Linda's old body in it. With Sal now decidedly not wanting to go back to prison, Jason reminded her of her initial reluctance to escape. They figured there was more work to be done in relation to JFO, but first decide to see what the old squad is up to. That night, Sal slept with Tony again, and the next morning Bart O'Ryan reported the story of Anti-Joyce to the public at-large, and SEMME was disbanded later that day. "Sometimes, Y'Need to Just Say It" As SEMME packed up and shipped out, JFO attacked. Jason did what he could - he managed to stop Jim so he can be given the antidote, for instance. He "restrained" Beef so Beef can be shot with the antidote, and managed to slip off and point a gun at the suddenly expository Penny. However, she grabbed his wrist, threw him to the ground, and explained that she was going to kill him, cut him to pieces, and give him another go (but not necessarily in that order). While Tony began to fight Beef, Jason attempted to get some information out of Penny: "That eyepatch is my father's. You killed him, didn't you?" "If you created SEMME, why would you set us up to be dismantled?" However, Sal noticed his predicament, though both Jason and Penny preferred she leave them be for the time being (probably for different reasons). Penny, however, got distracted as a non-brainwashed Daisy began to shoot Beef. This gave Sal an opportunity to punch Penny in the face and grab a gun for herself. She pulled the trigger, but clip was empty and Penny got a chance to slice her arm. Having lost control of the situation, Jason grabbed his second pistol from his coat pocket and shot Penny right between the eyes. Jason explained what he was trying to do to Sal, who says that she would have known if he would "just tell" her things. They began to try to deal with the aftermath of the situation, but Alan then informed the assembled crowd that the Martians had arrived. The Martian Invasion Alan informed what's left of SEMME of their status and they would be best served finding The Cheese, as "this is his purpose." Jason had other ideas and gave an inspirational, but brief, monologue about "being a mortal amongst gods", and prepared to fight. Alan insisted that they are wasting their time, but Jason knocked him out and assumed command. Sal then reminded Jason he was not exactly the king of full disclosure, and so he talks a little more about his past, specifically, his relationship with his father and a hint that he knew about Sal before he met her. Sal was referring to the whole "love" thing, though. Jason then gave some orders and they head off to recruit the Britjas, bringing Mike along with himself and Sal for intimidation. Sal said she did like Jason, but was so afraid to admit that she slept with Tony when they visited 128. The attack began in full and Sal (as is her wont, it seems) disappeared into the haze. Jason seemed frustrated that she would make the Tony remark and leave, but Mike gave him a dose of perspective: "Yeah, why can't it be like the good ol'days when she told you jack shit?" As the Head Alien terrorized SEMME with his new-found power, he warped Tony one last time to fight Sal. Jason took him instead so she could try to stop the Head Alien (as Jason pointed out, at that point neither of them was exactly better off). He got a mega-kick to the chest by Tony, and as he flew through the air, he got noticed by the Martians, but hoped he could at least die with dignity. Unfortunately, he failed to even survive with dignity as he landed in the Giant Mutant Frosted Honey Bun, whereupon he got thrown the ground by Tony. Apparently attempting to try to not kill Tony, he shot him in the knees, which failed to deter him. After remarking on how evil the Head Alien is ("I'm in a fight to the death with the man who's sleeping with the woman I love, and I don't even get to enjoy it"), Jason noted that there was now a large Martian spacecraft hovering over him. Specifically, it was a resurrection ship, and it was Head Alien who put it there as one last mindgame with Sal. As he blew it up, he reminded her just who killed all the people she loved. As Alan forced the Head Alien from The Cheese, some more people died. The status of Jason was unknown. But as Joyce remarked that "sometimes - the impossible is possible," a decidedly sane Tony lifted a large piece of concrete off the ground, where he had been shielding himself and Jason from the explosion. Sal rushed over as Jason crawled out, and Tony finally got to die on his terms as he let his burden go. "Used for Ungodly Intercourse" In the aftermath of the invasion, Jason and Sal finally got together. Jason was also given a new assignment: leading an elite team of ex-SEMME agents (most notably Travis and Marcie) to pursue Monkey Master and the remnants of the Alien forces. They eventually managed to track the errant ape down. Jason showed off some competent moves and tied up Monkey Master. Things seemed to be under control, when all of a sudden new recruit Machete decided that Jason needed some saving. Now distracted, Monkey Master unveiled the Electric Man, when Sal also decided that Jason needed some saving. Jason reminded Sal her involvement is illegal, to which she replied "helpin' people is wrong?" As Joe and Danny arrived in Ultra Car, Jason told Sal not to tell him they followed her there. As they attempted to flee, Jason relayed to Sal that she was not taking this whole thing seriously enough, reminding her that even though the Head Alien is gone forever life, and death, go on. Machete dispatched the Electric Man just in time, but Monkey Master got away. Citing that the battle was under control until Sal showed up, Jason worried for his situation and job security. He pointed out that if Sal had a little trust in him, the mission probably would not have been FUBARed. He then remarked that things can't go on as-is and broke up with her. As of Joyce and Walky!, Jason was still hunting Monkey Master and trying to figure out where he stood with Sal. In the meantime, they'd settled for using each other for "ungodly intercourse." Shortpacked! Some years later, Jason's team resurfaced in Shortpacked! in hot pursuit of the now-rogue Giant Mutant Frosted Honey Bun, and were in New York to pick up the pieces after Mike Warner and Amber O'Malley defeated the titanic pastry for good. The Beginning of the Ends Jason resurfaced in the continuity, telling Sal that he was going steady with Marcie, much to Sal's dismay. Persuaded by her son DJ Wilcox (identity not known to her at the moment), Sal proposed to Jason, only to be rejected. He later finds blood trails and mops from the combined attacks of Monkey Master and Head Alien II, once again bringing Joyce and Walky on the trail of Sal's abductor/killer. When Linda Walkerton confirms Head Alien II's existence, the team flies to the SEMME ruins to rescue Sal and confront the Head Alien. When Sal's death is assumed, Jason rushes to avenge her demise. Sal emerges after her son had transplanted his own organs to save her life at the cost of his own. The team confronts the Head Alien for a climactic fight against him and some of the brainwashed future kids. Head Alien II appears to have the upper hand, but is killed when Jason brings a brick to his head, ending him for good. Weddings Jason resurfaces when the Walkerton wedding day arrives, irate when the former SEMME members want to use his resources to locate the missing Walky. He confronts Sal after the latter had used a tracking system to help Joyce track down her missing fiance. Sal retorts that Jason can expect a medal for following the duty the next time a friend went missing and wound up dead. No other words are said between the former lovers during the beginning of the wedding service. Unfortunately, Dorothy (now possessed by the original Head Alien) literally crashes the wedding with Monkey Master and the brainwashed future kids, intent on ruining the evening. Jason shoots to wound as per Joyce's request. When the Head Alien is suppressed within Dorothy's consciousness, Jason searches for the shared daughter between him and Sal. Jason also participated in Mike and Amber's wedding. He meets Ethan, who alludes to both times where he slept with the bride and the groom. It is unknown whether or not he and Sal have romantically reconciled. Dumbing of Age Jason is Professor Alan Rees's teaching assistant, an inevitably thankless job in any class that includes both Mike Warner and David Walkerton. He had a brief romance with fellow TA Penny, though she eventually became disenchanted with his emotional unavailability. Sal initially came to Jason for personal tutoring in an effort to boost her failing grades. He quickly got roped into giving her a very different kind of assistance, one that Sal assumed would earn her better grades. When it didn't, she confronted Jason... then wound up having sex with him again. On the plus side, Sal's grades seem to be improving now. Although no thanks to Jason, who admits that Sal's grade is genuine. Speaking with Penny, Jason starts to grasp that he needs to be likeable in order to be a successful teacher. Although his conversation with a drunk Sal proves his progress to be... not quite progressive. On the other hand, Walky seems to serve as the polar opposite, with the desperation to study, but none of the attention span. Trivia: * According to an inebriated Sal, he is surprisingly well-endowed. * He is British. * Contrary to what he may believe, people at IU do not like him. * He sorta indirectly has a gloves fetish. Gallery Jason2.jpg JasonBowtie.jpg Jason doa.png|That guy has a stick so far up his ass he sometimes chokes on it when swallowing References Category:Characters Category:Roomies! Category:It's Walky! Category:Shortpacked! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:Indiana University Students Category:Indiana University Staff Category:SEMME Agents Category:It's Pregnancy!